


猫的报恩

by Linyan1110



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: F/F, 猫车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyan1110/pseuds/Linyan1110
Summary: 是个猫车，没有人兽。Dirty Talk一点点。不太好吃。
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	猫的报恩

田柾国捡到了一只猫。  
这事说来也巧，前一天晚上加完班回来他累得要死，自己家小区那条蜿蜒曲折的小路上又坏了两个路灯，漆黑漆黑的夜路再加上晚上时不时刮过的一阵阵小风本来就让人有几分心惊胆战，偏偏他往右边一瞥还看见两只瞪大了的琥珀色光球在黑暗中一闪一闪，好像恐怖电影里出现的鬼火——吓得他登时虎躯一震，猛地往旁边一躲，那光球却朝着他过来了，一眨一眨的。  
——是只黑猫。  
田柾国这才放下心来，也不想什么黑猫不吉，只觉得那只猫瘦骨嶙峋的可怜见儿，大眼睛睁得滚圆一直瞧着他，怪可爱的。他试探着往前走了两步，那只猫居然也跟着他往前走，似乎并不怕他。于是他索性心一横，转过头去把那只猫抱了起来——那只猫也一点都没挣扎，乖乖地往他怀里缩了缩，靠着他的胸口闭上了眼睛。  
田柾国顿时觉得自己被击中了。  
算了996社畜就社畜吧，工资少就少花点，养只猫能花多少钱啊还能愉悦身心，不比谈恋爱强多了？  
他想完这些之后觉得心情舒畅多了，再看看怀里的猫，简直觉得前途一片光明，有猫有房有健康，神仙日子。  
  
不对劲，太不对劲了。  
黑土今天太不对劲了。——黑土是他给猫起的名字，原因简单，黑猫，被捡到的时候浑身是土。虽然猫好像不太喜欢，一听见就蹿得老远——今天的黑土好像粘人得过分，田柾国在哪儿它在哪儿，连田柾国上厕所的时候都跃跃欲试地想往里钻，被关在外边的时候还喵喵哀叫得凄惨。  
猫也会这么粘人？  
田柾国边洗手边想着，甩干了手上的水后打开了门，出人意料地没看见黑土。他有点迷惑，在屋里几乎翻了个遍之后终于在一个绒兔子边找到了那团蠕动着的小小的黑影。  
什么啊，原来在这。  
他失笑，正打算伸出手去捞起来软软的小团子的时候，却敏捷地发现好像又有哪里不太对劲。  
他的小小的黑猫，正抱着那只小小的粉兔子不放，胯间一顶一顶的，不时还低低地漏出几声猫叫。  
？！  
田柾国直接愣在当场，这时黑土发觉了他的存在，一回头惊叫了一声直接一溜烟钻进了它的小窝里把自己藏了起来，只留一个小屁股在外面对着田柾国。  
……太、太可爱了……  
田柾国晃了晃脑袋轻手轻脚地走了过去，悄悄地蹲下来摸了摸黑土屁股上柔软光滑的黑毛，黑土也不反抗，就那样把自己埋在小被子里不动。  
然后田柾国鬼使神差地，把手伸向了底下，轻轻从猫屁股与小绒垫的接缝处探了进去。  
——还挺软的。  
他又鬼使神差地在那两个小绒球上挠了挠，黑土依然没有挣扎，田柾国却猛地清醒了过来——什么啊自己在猥亵一只猫吗？！太变态了吧怎么可以玩人兽？！  
他触电般地把手缩了回去挠了挠自己的头，在决定去睡觉的同时决定明天去给黑土找只小母猫解决一下。  
田柾国没有看见的是，他转过头去之后，那只小小的黑猫把脑袋从小被子里扒了出来，委委屈屈地看了他一眼。  
  
夜里田柾国好像做了个梦，梦里他赤身裸体沉在深深的水下，浑身都被温暖的海水包裹着，底下那根性器直挺挺地竖着，海水就像一张小嘴轻轻地上下舔弄着它，柔软的“舌尖”从马眼一路揉到冠状沟，舒服得他连身子都不想翻，还在微微挺腰接受海水的抚慰。  
……真是单身太久了。  
他意识模糊地想着，同时猛地一顶胯，那海水顿了一下，含着他顶端的那部分骤然紧缩，爽得田柾国忍不住又顶了两下，那海水却撑不住似的忽然离开了，一下把他从巅峰甩到了低谷处，巨大的快感落差使他忍不住睁开了眼睛，这一看却吓了他一大跳——  
一个有着漂亮的黑色卷发和温柔的琥珀色双眸的、赤身裸体的男孩正坐在他的身上，小麦色的皮肤微微泛着红，他边轻咳着边擦着红润的嘴角，甚至还有可疑的透明液体从那张小嘴里流出来。——田柾国被吓了一跳，看着脸上还有点发烧，但胯下那根东西却好像更硬了。男孩见他发现了自己，嘴角一撇就慌忙地想从田柾国身上翻下来逃走，但肉食动物的本能促使着田柾国伸手过去，一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“你是谁？”  
田柾国问道，声线放软下来，似乎怕吓着这个浑身发红的男孩子。男孩不说话，眼睫毛一颤一颤地发着抖，看上去就光滑柔软的大腿也发着抖——还有什么反着光的液体顺着他的腿根流了下来。  
田柾国咽了口口水，一只手拽着男孩，另一只手伸过去打开了床头的一盏灯。——这下看得更清了，男孩的眼角处也泛着红，胸口两粒红缨也颤巍巍地挺立着，身下那根性器也硬着流水，甚至他大腿上都在往下滴水——这是什么色情的场面？  
田柾国忍不住把人往自己怀里又拉了拉，柔声问道:“别怕……我不会伤害你的……你是谁？你怎么了？”  
男孩吸了吸鼻子，过了一段时间才极小声地开口:“我……我是……我叫金泰亨……”  
“喔，你怎么了？”田柾国老神在在地点点头——其实他硬得快爆炸了，“你怎么进来我家的？”  
这下金泰亨脸可红了，低下头也能看见通红的耳尖，他小声嗫嚅着说道:“你叫我进来的呀……”他声音小，但田柾国听得一清二楚，手上力道不禁加重了几分:“什么？”……  
金泰亨好像快哭了，“你、就是你……把我抱进来的……”他忍不住夹了夹腿，却好像把田柾国的大腿夹得更紧了。田柾国第一次这么痛恨自己良好的听力，他颤抖着声音问:“……什么？”  
……我梦游带了个人回来？  
他又咽了咽口水。金泰亨吸了吸鼻子:“是啊……你还跟我说要有家了……”他说着说着好像要哭，眼角鼻头都泛红，弄得田柾国忍不住一使力把他拉进自己怀里，温柔地摸着他黑色的卷毛。  
……等等这句话好像有点熟悉。  
……嗯……  
这他妈不是我把黑土抱回来的时候跟它说的话吗？？？？  
田柾国想到这里顿时有点惊愕，他低头瞧着金泰亨乖巧的发顶，嘴里缓缓地吐出了两个字:  
“……黑土？”  
金泰亨僵了一下，然后微不可见地点点头，往他怀里缩了缩小声抗议道:“……叫金泰亨。”  
……#急 养的猫忽然变成人了怎么办  
……#猫还在发情期里  
田柾国硬着头皮开口:“要不……你先下来？我去……给你找个，母猫？”  
他本以为这样能安抚一下躁动的小猫，结果谁知金泰亨听了这话却变本加厉起来，带着哭腔喊道:“不、不行……！”他一喊脸更红了，还挣扎着上来要脱田柾国身上那件可怜巴巴的睡衣。田柾国吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地想要推开，又不敢用力怕伤了他，只能寄希望于言语:“你、你冷静一下……我是个男的……呃，雄性……我们没法……呃，交、交配？”  
他看见小猫顿了一下，然后忽然开始蹭他，用自己软软滑滑的屁股磨蹭着他腿间鼓起的一大包，一只手攀上来握住他的手领着他摸到后面那个一张一合的穴口。  
“……可以的。”  
金泰亨小声说道。  
“……这里，可以的。”  
田柾国觉得自己的理智已经被这只猫挠没了。  
  
“舒不舒服？”  
田柾国恶狠狠地拿指头插着金泰亨，他本来手指就长，骨节分明，小猫的敏感点也意外好找，两个指头伸进去轻轻一曲骨节就能把他弄得连声哀叫，大腿根发着颤，身前的性器也流着水，可怜巴巴地硬着贴在小腹上。  
“呜呜……好舒服、好厉害……”  
金泰亨被插得一截软舌都伸了出来，他连话也说不清楚了，只能撅着屁股浪叫，“啊、呜呜……轻一点……会痛……”  
“我看你不是很爽？”田柾国恶劣地笑着，另一只手伸过去一把抓住金泰亨的性器，“再碰一下就能射了，是不是？”金泰亨说不了话，只能边哭边点头。田柾国哼了一声:“浪得没边儿了。你该不会是个母猫吧？”他边说边拿手撸金泰亨的性器，另一只手也不住刺激后穴的敏感点，金泰亨根本就没有说话的时间，眼泪大颗大颗地滚下来，抬着腰迎合着男人的侵犯，“呜呜呜……不行、太舒服了……啊、嗯啊……！好快……坏掉了……”  
“这就坏了？”田柾国放慢了速度，不紧不慢地开口，“那我要是插进去……”他嗤笑了一声，又往金泰亨后面加了一根指头狠狠地碾磨着那块栗子大小的腺体，前面手也不停，弄得金泰亨哭叫着发抖，腰也软着没什么力气，只能趴着挨操。  
“啊、唔啊啊啊……太、不行……要出来了……”金泰亨摇着脑袋大哭，他快被田柾国的手指弄疯了，下身的快感一股脑地涌上来，他眼前一白:“……啊啊啊啊——射、射了……”  
前后同时高潮。田柾国舔了舔唇。漂亮。  
金泰亨射完之后无力地趴在床单上大口喘息，小穴充血成漂亮的粉红色，一张一合地等待入侵。田柾国看着眼热，大拇指伸上去在上头摩挲。他笑着开口:“爽吗，泰亨？”金泰亨哪听得见他的话，他还失着神，小舌头在外边伸着一跳一跳，被田柾国夹起来亵玩。田柾国看他不回应心肠就软了，低下头去亲了亲他的后颈，开口说道:“累的话就不做了？”  
谁知小猫一听这话又不乐意了，嘴里呜呜地含含糊糊地叫着:“不、呜……”看田柾国没什么反应居然强撑着爬了起来，一把攥住田柾国硬烫的性器就要给他口交。  
田柾国没拦他，小猫于是就小心翼翼地去含他的龟头，那玩意儿太大了他吞不进去，就用舌头舔，猫舌头上的倒刺也是软的，挠过铃口的时候简直是致命的快意，爽得田柾国弓起身子来，右手搭在金泰亨软软的头发里面想把他的头再往下压一压，最终还是没有，只是捋了两把他的毛。  
“宝贝……很棒。”他出声鼓励道，同时又压下了狠狠顶进金泰亨喉口的欲望。  
金泰亨舔了一会儿觉得嘴都酸了，他想了想刚刚田柾国是怎么让他射出来的，一只手悄悄伸到了田柾国的屁股后面，在尾椎那儿戳了戳。  
“……！”  
田柾国一惊，赶紧拍了拍金泰亨的后颈让他起来，金泰亨起来的时候还一脸无辜地眨着眼睛舔了舔唇角流下来的粘稠液体，田柾国喉头一紧，俯身虚压上小猫:“还是我来吧。”说完也不等金泰亨反应，扶着性器对准了穴口就冲了进去。  
“呜、啊啊啊——”  
金泰亨哭喊出声。太大了、太烫了，他觉得自己要就这样被从下面劈开，但是也很温暖，里面都被塞满了，真的好舒服。田柾国在吻他吗？后颈和肩背上又湿又热。——尾椎、尾椎也好热，头上也好热，糟糕——  
他慌忙伸出手来想要遮住什么，却一不小心碰到了田柾国深插在他体内的东西，烫得他即刻就缩回了手。“别看、别看……唔啊……”  
田柾国呆在那儿了。一双漂亮的猫耳朵和一条漂亮的猫尾巴正从他身下的那只小猫身子里钻出来，小猫捂着嘴哭，另一只手拼命地把那两只耳朵压下去——连后面都缩紧了，绞得田柾国头皮一麻，掐着金泰亨的腰就狠狠一撞。  
“……呜呜、好深……”金泰亨抽噎着说道，“你不要看、呀……好奇怪……”  
“很漂亮。”田柾国又是一撞，狠狠蹭过敏感点的同时轻轻拨开金泰亨捂在耳朵上的手，低下头去含吻那个地方。金泰亨一抖，旋即哭叫着小幅度挣扎起来:“不、哈啊啊——不行、太……奇怪、唔啊、嗯……！”田柾国偏偏不顺他意，下身不断抽插碾在敏感点上，嘴里还含糊不清地说话:“叫一声我听听，小猫精？……唔，夹得好紧……”  
“不、不行……”金泰亨几乎已经魂飞天外，田柾国一边操他一边去吻他敏感的猫耳朵，另一只手不知道什么时候已经摸上了他的胸口，在乳尖处打转。他爽得边哭边不自觉地拿腿夹紧了田柾国的腰磨蹭，田柾国顶了顶腮捏了捏他白皙软滑的臀瓣，几乎是咬着牙开口:“……小浪猫。叫一声我听听，要不然今天晚上就射你一肚子……把你射满，让你下一窝小猫崽……”  
“呜啊……不、我……”金泰亨呜咽着摇头，“我……我是公的……”田柾国啧了一声，手上不停地去玩弄那颗已然红肿挺立的红缨，逼出金泰亨更多呻吟来:“哦？——我怎么觉得，泰亨像只发了情到处找操的小母猫？”他恶意地伸手在金泰亨的性器顶端摸了一把，把手上的粘液全抹在了金泰亨软乎乎的脸上:“瞧瞧你流的水……”  
“不、不是……”金泰亨急得不行，连带着后穴也夹紧把田柾国弄得倒吸一口凉气，“我……唔啊啊啊……！”  
“还说不是？”田柾国太恶劣了，根本就不让金泰亨休息片刻，他甚至觉得自己里面都被顶得烧起来了，那人还换了顶法，本来一下顶到最深就够刺激了，他还要拔出来只留一个龟头在里面，恶意地去磨穴口那圈软肉。  
“嗯？小母猫？”田柾国不紧不慢地磨他，磨得金泰亨几乎要自己扭腰去寻求快感，可田柾国偏不依他，任他怎么吸都不为所动，“叫两声……叫两声，就让你舒服。”  
“呜呜……你、你欺负我……”金泰亨抽抽搭搭地掉下泪来，猫本来就是敏感的生物，身心都是。他求告无门，只能屈服在情欲之下，张开嘴小声叫出来:“……喵……喵、喵呜……！别、啊啊啊啊……！”  
他忍不住喊出声来，田柾国不等他叫完就冲了进去，那根巨大的东西撞过他的敏感点又操进更深的地方，弄得他浑身上下都泛红，哭叫着想伸出手来找他身上的男人求一个拥抱。田柾国愣了一下，顺势抱起他的腰来把他抱到上位，以骑乘的姿势继续操他。  
金泰亨这下哭得更起劲了，他边哭边挠着田柾国光裸的脊背留下几道红痕，田柾国则又把这些红痕还给了他的脖颈和肩膀。“不……啊……！啊——呀、太快了……轻一点、呜呜……受不了了……受不了了……！”  
田柾国发觉他又要高潮了，于是更加凑近了小猫的耳朵，低低地吐出两个字来:  
“柾国。”  
“什、唔啊……好深……”金泰亨一时没反应过来，田柾国一顶后槽牙，又说了一遍:“我的名字。柾国。”说完狠狠往上又是一顶，金泰亨简直觉得被顶进了胃里。太深了、好可怕……  
“呜、嗯啊……柾国、柾国……！”  
金泰亨叫着他的名字高潮了。  
这个认知让田柾国兴奋得浑身发酥，金泰亨高潮时的后穴又绞得厉害，他撑不住直接射了进去，金泰亨浑身一抖，就这么一低头倒在田柾国的肩头上不动了。  
“……呃，泰亨？”田柾国回过神来，试探着叫了叫他，没反应。他有点慌了，连声喊道，“泰泰？金泰亨？……黑土？”  
“……呜……喵……”  
肩膀上那颗小脑袋动了动，换了个位置又没动静了。一个圆圆的发顶对着田柾国，好像一颗小蘑菇。  
……好、好可爱……  
田柾国吸了吸鼻子，把睡着了的小猫抱进了浴室。  
  
第二天早上田柾国醒来，迷迷瞪瞪地往旁边一摸，冰凉的触感吓得他刹那间就清醒了，爬起来一看身边的被窝空空荡荡，他连衣服也顾不上穿就在家里一个房间一个房间地找，昨天晚上漂漂亮亮在他身子底下被操哭了的金泰亨也不在，皮毛柔软整天往他脚边滚的小猫黑土也不在，家里空得不像话，没有一点烟火气。  
他忽地颓丧了起来，好像不管是这几天跟小猫的烟火人间还是昨天晚上跟金泰亨的被翻红浪，都只是一场幻境而已。醒来之后，田柾国还是那个996社畜，每天过着两点一线的生活，每天只与工作为伴，活得像具行尸走肉。  
……什么啊，还是休息一下准备明天上班吧。  
田柾国叹了口气，正打算回去睡个回笼觉的时候，门铃却忽然响了。他随手拽了条裤子穿上，垂着眼睛打开门，却在外面的阳光照进来的那一刻愣住了。  
他的小猫正穿着他的衬衫他的裤子站在外面，手里提着一袋零食，一双漂亮的眼睛直直地看着他，笑得温柔又得意:“我给你买东西啦！”  
田柾国还没晃过神来，哑着嗓子问他:“你……你怎么回来了？”他明显看见金泰亨的身形有一点晃动，那双眼睛里散发出来的光芒也瞬间黯淡了下去。田柾国赶紧解释:“啊……不是！我是说……你怎么会买东西回来？”  
“我去便利店了！”金泰亨说道，“看了前面那几个人怎么买的，我就会啦！这种东西……叫‘钱’对吧？之前我看到的人类都是这样的，把钱给便利店里的人，然后东西就可以提走了……那个，我穿了你的裤子，那里面正好有一点……我就、给你买了东西回来……唔，你不会生气吧？”他说到最后一句的时候还委委屈屈地抬眼看了看田柾国，好像生怕他生了气把自己赶出去似的。  
田柾国又是感动又是好笑，赶紧把人拉进屋里亲了几口，“——怎么会对泰泰生气……泰泰最厉害了。”他亲了亲金泰亨的眼角，“以后不许不打招呼就走了，我真的好怕。”金泰亨笑的狡黠:“你怕什么？”  
“怕你走掉。”田柾国又亲亲他的唇角，“真的好喜欢你……不管是整天蹭着我的腿要抱抱的小猫，还是昨天晚上蹭着我的胯要操的宝贝，我都好喜欢。”  
“——做我男朋友好不好，小猫精？”  
金泰亨的脸红了。他咬着下唇，犹豫了几秒后轻轻地点了点头。田柾国还没来得及高兴，金泰亨却又皱起了眉头:“……那你不许再折腾我了……屁股、还有点痛……”他吸了吸鼻子小心翼翼地看向田柾国，后者正满脸笑意地也看着他，他于是又笑起来，一下蹦到田柾国身上搂住他的脖颈，在他脸上亲了一大口:  
“——但是，如果是柾国的话，怎么样我都不会生气的！”  
两双漂亮的眼睛对视着，金泰亨轻轻地开口:“……因为好喜欢你，太喜欢你了……”  
“我也是。”田柾国搂紧了他的腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“我爱你啊……泰亨。”  
就算天翻地覆也没关系，就算罔顾伦理也没关系。  
一起到老吧。  
田柾国收紧了手，将世界拥入怀中。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一句是上半年写的，一直苦于没有用武之地kkkkkkkk在这里写会不会有点不太合拍？最后想说一句酒呱你居然敢讲泰泰脑袋圆啊？？？


End file.
